Purple
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson wants to know why Kai wears a certain colour...


**Me: XD I do love to write a completely random one-shot now and then**

**Kai: I hate you.**

**Me: Kai you've said that many times I've learnt not to take it to heart. Read on!**

* * *

The strong current of the river caused little splashes of the water to rise up and snatch a stray pebble from the river bank, carrying it down stream. Moving up from the waterside was a teen, around seventeen years old, maybe older, lazing about on his back. 

Kai Hiwatari had his arm folded behind his head, eyes shut with a blade of grass placed firmly between his teeth, protruding from his lips to sway slightly in the wind. He was aware that lying on the grass might probably leave green streaks along his clothing, but it wasn't as though he minded.

Though that might have something to do with the fact Tyson Kinomiya was laying sprawled on top of him. The younger teen had his own eyes closed in the same serene way as his older lover, tanned un-gloved hands clutching at Kai's purple shirt gently.

Kai's own right hand (similarly, not clothed in a glove) was placed firmly on the middle of the younger teen's back, one reason to keep the bluenet firmly in place, the other to signal to others not to bother him.

As Tyson opened an eye to shift his position (his arms had fallen asleep), he caught an eyeful of the purple material that Kai was wearing, and the fabric shifting slightly as Kai drew in deep breaths in his relaxed state.

A small frown crossed over the younger teen's features briefly as something occurred to him. Somewhere along the line, Kai had gotten rather attached to the colour purple. Not the light girly version, but the dark one. He hadn't worn it in the first year he'd known him, but since the second World Championships, he never seemed to be without the colour donning a part of clothing. Or Beyblade equipment for that matter.

A small quirky smile spread over Tyson's lips and he raised his head, placing both his hands beside Kai's sides on the grass, to try and catch the older teen's attention.

It worked, mainly because Kai's hand had been forced to slip off the red material of Tyson's jacket clothed back. Cracking open one purple eye Kai made a questionable grunt at Tyson's sudden movement, and the face he was smirking at him in a triumphant kind of way.

"I've just noticed." Tyson began casually, "that you seem to have an obsession with the colour purple."

Kai frowned in disapproval. "I do not."

"Yeah you do. You're always wearing it." The younger teen replied, plucking at Kai's purple tank top, "I bet half your underwear is purple too."

Kai's cheeks coloured faintly in half anger, half embarrassment, mainly because Tyson's second statement _was _partly true…

"Why purple anyway? It's girly." The younger teen babbled on, sitting up now on Kai's thighs, forcing the older teen to sit up and make a lap for the bluenet to sit on (his legs were getting uncomfortable).

"That light shade flowery shade is girly." Kai retorted, "This shade isn't." He had trouble not snapping completely when Tyson cocked a blue eyebrow.

"I guess it is kinda moody, and girls don't like moody… well perhaps Goths do." Tyson flashed him a bright smile, "perfectly fitting for you then!"

Kai's left eyebrow twitched and his expression had become rather strained, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey check it out! Your eyes are purple too!" Tyson exclaimed suddenly.

The twitch in Kai's eyebrow increased in speed, making him slightly mad, "you've only just noticed that now?"

"I wasn't finished." Tyson thwacked at Kai's shoulder and shushed him. "I was _going _to say that now you're all colour matching and stuff! Cool idea."

The dual haired teen's mentioned eyes rolled up to sky at that comment, choosing not to humour his younger lover in favour in doing one of things he was very good at. Being silent. Although after a few more minutes of Tyson's enthusiastic chattering he found himself cutting in instead, "well you go around wearing the primary colours all the time." He pointed out sullenly.

Tyson pouted, "And what is wrong with bright colours?"

"Nothing. Except they can hurt one's eyes at times."

"Are you saying that my colour choice is worse than yours?" Tyson narrowed his eyes.

"At least I look my age; you make yourself look like some sort of preschooler with those clothes. Especially the hat."

"There is nothing wrong with my hat!" Tyson paused. "Would I look cooler in darker colours though do you think?" He looked down at himself, "maybe I could try out this dark purple thing."

Kai took one try and mentally imagining Tyson in dark closing at shook his head firmly. Despite everything, Tyson was not meant to wear dark colours. "No."

"Why not?" Tyson scowled at him, "I might look sexy!"

"I forbid it."

* * *

**Tyson: (frowns at Kai) You can't forbid me from wearing something**

**Kai: Watch me.**

**Me: ... Indeed. I just had to pick on Kai's fondness of purple. Review!**


End file.
